We Belong Together
by Pink Babie
Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wan
1. Default Chapter

**We Belong Together**

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wants her back.

Ages - Sakura&Girls 19 Syaoran&Guys 21

Pink Babie- - Well.. here's another brand new story that I will hopefully NOT delete. Well it all depends on you guys though. Can I have atleast 5 reviews for this chapter? ) I will try to update SANL soon.

We Belong Together  
by Pink Babie Updated: May 1st, 2005

-  
The large sunshine shone through the live, loud city of Hong Kong. Not all places were noisy like in the peaceful apartment.

A peaceful figure was sleeping quietly on her bed, pink sheets wrapped her petite form. She shifted the position she was in into a more comfortable one. A soft sigh came out of her mouth as she was dreaming of her ex-boyfriend, Tai Yokoshiro, that betrayed her; or so she thought.

**- FLASHBACK - -**

A gorgeous brunette female was walking towards school. Her emerald eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Obviously, couldn't wait to see her loving boyfriend after a long spring break holiday. As she walked, she hummed the song 'Obsession' quietly to herself. Finally as she reached school, she was quite shocked that she was on time for once. Sakura grinned happily as soon as she saw her best friend in the whole wide world; Tomoyo Daidouji. She quickly sprinted towards the raven haired friend and tightly hugged her, making Tomoyo gasp in fright.

"Sakura! You scared me." Tomoyo smiled, her light violet eyes gleaming in delight to see her best friend.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan. Have you seen Tai?" Sakura asked looking around for him.

"Sorry Sakura, I haven't seen him." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh that's okay, I will go and look for him." Sakura said, heading inside of the school.

As Sakura rounded the corner towards Tai's locker she gasped aloud and hot, wet tears were quickly formed in her emerald pools. The sight before here was unbearable. She saw her boyfriend kissing another girl! And the worst part, it was the school's slut; Kassie Yakishiro.

Tai, hearing his girlfriend's gasp quickly brought him back to life and pushed Cassie away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you slut!" Tai screeched at Kassie. Then he turned Sakura's way and panicked frantically. "Oh god Sakura this isn't what you think it is! This bitch forced herself onto me!" Tai pointed towards Kassie's direction. Kassie just smirked evily at them.

"You know Tai, baby, it's rude to point." Kassie's snobby voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"You.. cheated on me Tai. I thought you were the one but how wrong I was. We're..over.." and with that, Sakura quickly sprinted off.

"NO! Sakura! Sakura!" Tai screamed after her. You could see little tears that were forming in his eyes. He turned towards Kassie. "You fucking bitch. You made me loose the one I love most. I swear you will pay."

-

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Even ran past Tomoyo. She didn't know where she was heading she just needed to feel the rush of the wind blowing againts her pale skin. Her mascara and eyeliner smudging down her cheeks as tear after tear found a way out of her astonishing orbs. Sakura found her way at Penguin Park. Oh how she loved this beautiful park so. She used to come here all the time when she was just a little child. She collapsed on a bench and started to sob.

"H-how could yo-you Tai. I lo-loved you so m-much."

**- END OF FLASHBACK - -**

It's been about two years since that incident. She hasn't talked to him since though. Sakura wanted to start a fresh new life after that so she moved to Hong Kong. Everybody understood what she was going through so they let her have time to breathe without everyone there to bother her.

As she was still dreaming about her ex a loud **BEEP BEEP** erupted through the room.

"Argh stupid alarm clock." Sakura groaned and slapped the "snooze" button. She got up from under the covers and stumbled into the washroom. Sakura was now living in a small house.

After taking a shower, she walked over to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

- I'll take you to the candyshop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, keep goin' till you hit the spot, woah! - - -

The singing of the ringtone broke Sakura's train of thoughts as she answered her pink cellphone.

"Heyllo." she answered.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you doing over there in the city?" came Tomoyo's response. Tomoyo was one of the most gorgeous person Sakura knew. Her amethyst eyes shining every moment and her long raven black hair flowed wavily down to her waist.

"I guess it's been going good. I wish you were here with me." Sakura sadly replied.

Tomoyo let out a small giggle,"Oh don't worry Sakura, I will come visit. I promise!"

"Okay. But hey I have to go now alright? I'm hungry I want some breakfast!"

"Alright Sakura-chan, call me some time later okay. Ja." After saying their good-bye's, Sakura went back to making her breakfast.

- I'll take you to the candyshop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, keep goin' till you hit the spot, woah! - - -

"Argh! Who is that now?" Sakura grumbled picking up her cell once again.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura! It's me Mei Ling. I heard you were in Hong Kong! Oh my gosh we should meet up today!" Mei Ling babbled on while Sakura just sweatdropped.

"Yes, yes of course we should meet up today. Come over to my apartment at 12:00 and we can go for lunch together." Sakura happily replied.

After exchanging her address she finally got back to eating her breakfast.

Sakura and Mei ling knew each other because Mei Ling used to live in Tomoeda for schooling. They were practically best friends, along with Tomoyo too.

At about 11:00 pm, Sakura took a shower and got dressed. She wore tight black Dorinha pants and a tight pink tank-top. She applied black eye-liner, mascara, light pink eye shadow, and a tad bit of Bonne Bell lip gloss. While waiting for Mei ling to arrive, she turned on the T.V. and changed it to a soap opera. Sakura wasn't really into watching soaps but there wasn't anything better to watch.

Ding Dong - -

Shutting the T.V off, she walked quickly over to the door, can't wait to see her friend she hasn't seen for years.

"Mei Ling!" Sakura exclaimed, opening the door.

"Sakura!" Mei Ling squealed as she pulled Sakura into a tight squishy embrace. Mei Ling still looked as gorgeous as she was before. Her straight black hair with red highlights and her flashing ruby eyes.

"I've miss you so much. Like 3 years to be exact? But anywho this guy beside me here is Syaoran Li. My cousin. He had to tag along because he didn't have anything to eat at home so I told him to tag along." Mei Ling said pointing at Syaoran. As Sakura glanced at Syaoran she couldn't help but think he was hot. His unruly chestnut brown hair falling over his eyes and the amber eyes, so intense. She could tell he had a nice, muscular body and probably a 6-pack from the muscles in his arms.

Syaoran couldn't help but look at Sakura too. And damn, he thought she was _sexy_. He stared at her petite figure, checking her out from head to toe. All the right curves in the right places and damn. He could already tell she had a nice ass. Sakura flushed embarrassingly noticing that Syaoran was checking her out.

"Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura though." Sakura quickly told Syaoran.

"Then you may call me Syaoran, Sakura." Syaoran replied emphasizing Sakura. This made Sakura blush even more. Syaoran just smirked at her cuteness.

"Well then, stop the lovey dovey and lets get to lunch, I'm quite famished here." Mei Ling responded to the lovely couple.

Sakura giggled nervously, looking away. She quickly grabbed her coat and pink purse and walked out of the door. She suddenly stopped as soon as she saw the expensive, black lexus parked in her driveway. Sakura gapped at how nice it looked in her driveway.

"This is your car?" Sakura asked turning to look at Mei Ling.

"Uh no not really, it's Syaoran's." Mei Ling responded getting into the passenger seat only finding that it was locked.

"Wow you must be rich." Sakura replied getting into the car after Syaoran unlocked it.

-

The three friends emerged out of the vehicle and walked through the doors of 'Pink Petals.'

"Hmm.. never been here before." Sakura said observing the place.

"Well I haven't either." Mei Ling replied.

"Stop talking so we can get to eating. I'm hungry." Syaoran growled. He was still staring at Sakura's back. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't actually starting to like her now was he?

'Oh god get a hold of yourself. I know she's tempting but come on.. who wouldn't want a beauty like her?'

"Where the hell did that come from!" Syaoran mummbled to himself. Of course Mei Ling didn't miss what Syaoran said.

"Ohh I think I get it now. You are starting to like Sakura-chan?" Mei Ling mocked to her cousin quietly.

"No!" Syaoran exclaimed.. a bit too loudly. He just glared at everybody who was looking at them. Sakura gave them a questioning look but Mei Ling just nodded her head.

-

"Hey Sakura, wanna come over to our house?" Mei Ling asked Sakura with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed and said,"Well.. I don't think I'm busy right now."

"All right! Then its settled. You can come over!" Mei Ling grinned happily. As they reached their house.. or should I say mansion? Sakura gapped once again at the size.

"Okay.. now I know you guys are rich." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey wanna take a dive in the pool? It's like so fucking hot!" Mei Ling asked facing towards Syaoran and Sakura.

"But.. I don't have a bathing suit." Sakura answered.

"Oh no worries borrow one of mine. I think you'll be able to fit into them." Mei Ling offered smiling.

"Sure then.." Somehow Sakura didn't trust Mei Ling on this one.

"Syaoran.. are you going to swim with us? Come on pretty please? It won't be as much fun without you." Meiling whined.

"Why don't you just go ask Eriol?" Syaoran asked, sighing.

"Oh right ask him too okay? Then all four of us can chill outside." Mei Ling exclaimed. She couldn't wait to dive into the cool, fresh water. But what she couldn't wait for the most.. was dressing Sakura up in a bikini!

-

"OH MY GOD YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT!" screeched Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan! For me? I know you never wear this kind of bathing suit..besides, Syaoran will drop dead to the ground." Mei Ling smirked at the thought.

"No Mei Ling I can't simply wear this." Sakura stated looking at the bikini. It was a dark green bikini which had little strings that were tied for the bottom. The top was like a halter top. There was a pink Hawaiian flower on the right breast part and another one on the left side of the bottom part.

"Just try it on okay." Mei Ling sighed. "It's the first time we have seen each other in 3 years and yet you can't do a simple thing for me?"

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Okay Meiling I'm sorry I will wear it for you." Mei Ling's eyes beamed up and she grinned wildly. "Ahhh Sakura-chan thanks so much!" Mei Ling exclaimed.

-

Sakura and Meiling walked out into the backyard with towels wrapped around on their waists.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed when Mei Ling plunged into the clear water and on the way, grabbing Sakura's hand so she was too, in the water. They submerged up into the surface and took a deep breath.

"Eh mah gawdd .. freezing cold!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Isn't that the point on a hot day?" a masculine voice asked. At first Sakura thought that was Mei Ling but it couldn't possibly be because her voice isn't that low. Sakura looked at the direction it came from and saw another handsome guy with navy bluish hair and indigo coloured eyes with thin, but large glasses. He had no shirt on and you can see his 6-pack Sakura did think this guy was ver handsome but Syaoran was more her type.

"And you are?" Sakura asked politely.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. You may call me Eriol though. You must be.. Sakura Kinotmo. Mei Ling has been talking about you." Eriol replied just as politely.

"He's my other cousin Sakura-chan." Mei Ling said.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura grinned. The ringtone of Sakura's phone startled her as she got up out of the pool and walked over to her cell.

Before she could reach it she slipped because of her wet feet. Sakura was waiting for the impact of the floor but didn't feel it. Instead, she felt strong arms wrapped around her form. Her emerald eyes opened to meet the intense amber, that was staring right back..

-

End of chapter 1.


	2. Arranged Marriage

We Belong Together

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wants her back.

Ages - Sakura&Girls 19 Syaoran&Guys 21

Pink Babie- Oopsy daisy.. I kinda made a mistake last chpt. it said in the beggining.."peaceful apartment" but then sometime after that it says that Sakura lives in a small house. I guess i wasn't think then but she lives in a small house.. not a peaceful apartment lol. thanks for the reviews..

We Belong Together  
by Pink Babie Updated: May 21st/05

- - - Before she could reach it she slipped because of her wet feet. Sakura was waiting for the impact of the floor but didn't feel it. Instead, she felt strong arms wrapped around her form. Her emerald eyes opened to meet the intense amber, that was staring right back.  
- - -

They stayed in that position for a while; emerald and amber, gazing into each others eyes. Sakura finally snapped out of it and broke the gaze. The cell had already stopped ringing.

"Thank you Syaoran for catching me." Sakura thanked getting out of Syaoran's grasp. Syaoran seriously wished that they could've stayed in that comfortable position more longer.

"Uh yah.. no problem." Syaoran replied back, getting in the pool. He needed to get refreshed. He couldn't believe that that had actually happened. Is he seriously starting to like this girl he just met?

"Awwe! How kawaii!" Mei Ling squeaked jumping up and down. She had witnessed what had happened and she could tell that her friend and her cousin were really starting to like each other.

Sakura raised a brow at this and looked at Mei Ling questionly. "Have you been talking to Tomoyo lately 'cause the Mei Ling I know doesn't say that kind of shit."

Mei Ling just laughed and waved the question off. She walked over to Sakura and pushed her hard into the pool. After that she jumped in as well.

"Bombs away!" Eriol yelled and leaped into the pool as well. All four enjoyed the rest of the evening in the pool, having water spashing fights and so on.

- - -

"Thanks for having me over Mei Ling-chan, Syaoran, Eriol. It was great to meet you both and I had lots of fun."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to walk home? Syaoran can bring you home right Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked worringly.

"No It's okay I can walk home." Sakura quickly replied before Syaoran can open his mouth. If she couldn't stay in the same room with him without going weak in the knees, how the hell would she be able to stay in the same car with him.. alone? And quiet?

Mei Ling decided not to argue with her any more so she could only nod.

"Walk safely." Eriol grinned.

As Sakura left, Syaoran was called inside by his mother Yelan Li. Walking into the living room he sat on the beiged colour loveseat and looked up to his mother. She had gorgeous jet black hair that was in a high ponytail and then wrapped up into a tight bun. Her dark brown eyes, gazing lovingly at her son as her lips formed into a small smile.

"Xiao Lang, I have great news. Well, to me it is great news." Yelan replied softly. Somehow, Syaoran felt like he was dreading to hear the rest of the "great news." Syaoran stared at his mother, giving her a look that meant for her to go on.

"A close friend of mine and I...have decided that you and her daughter shall get married and you two will marry by the end of August." Yelan stated, now looking at Syaoran sharply. As soon as Syaoran finished hearing her last words, everything went berserk.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY GREAT NEWS? THAT'S THE WORST NEWS I HAVE EVER HEARD. WHAT THE FUCK I'M TOO YOUNG TO MARRY." Syaoran shouted clearly to his mother making sure she heard him clearly. Yelan sighed. She knew this was going to happen.

"Syaoran. You are so not too young to marry. You do know that all four of your sisters, Shiefa, Fiemei, Fuutie, and Fanren got married by this age. You have no right to yell such curses at me or in this house. You are going to marry this gorgeous young beauty at the end of August. Final." Yelan stated clearly, counting her fingers when she had said her four daughters names. Syaoran shut his mouth and growled a low growl. He sat back down on the couch and asked through clenched teeth.

"What is her name, how old is she, where is she from, and what makes her so good enough to make you want me to marry her?"

"Yakashiro, Kassie. 19 years of age from Tomoeda Japan. Her mother and I have been friends for ages and we wanted to plan something with our children so we decided on an arranged marriage. Trust me Syaoran, she is a very beautiful woman. I have seen her, she has strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes." Yelan imformed.

Syaoran grummbled something under his breath but Yelan couldn't tell what the words were.

"Trust me, she's worth it."

"I sure hope she is!" Syaoran sarcastically replied. Yelan gave him a cold look which meant you-better-stop-giving-me-this-fucking-attitude. Syaoran shoved his hands into his pocket and walked to his room and slammed the door loudly. He was pissed.. fucking pissed.

- -

Mei Ling had overheard everything that happened since they were talking quite loud. She had to tell Eriol this..Eriol too had also noticed the way Sakura and Syaoran gazed at each other. Were they falling for each other already?

- -

Sakura shut the door behind her and locked it. Her hand dug into her purse, snatching her cell phone and flipping it open to see who had called her.

"Should've known it would be Tomoyo. She calls me every 2 seconds." Sakura mummbled aloud to herself. She decided to call Tomoyo back incase something came up that was very important. Sakura dailed her number and waited for Tomoyo to answer.

"Hi! You've reached me. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now.. try back later."

'Darn her answering machine..' Sakura thought, starting to worry if something terrible happened. What if her dad and brother got into a terrible vehicle accident? What if Tomoyo got kidnapped? Sakura shook the thoughts away as goosebumps formed on her tanned arms. She rubbed them and decided to head to her laptop to go on MSN to see if Tomoyo was on.

As soon as she logged on, somebody had added her.

-Tai-

Right when Sakura read the name Tai, that horrible memory came to her mind as she paled. What did he want with her now? After two years, he has walked back into Sakura's life. Sakura didn't know whether or not to accept or decline. She put her arm on the desk and cupped her cheek in her palm sighing, trying to think. Accidently she moved the mouse over the accept button and clicked. Sakura groaned once she figured that she clicked the accept button. But at the same time she thought about it and decided that it was actually quite a good thing also. Sooner or later she would have to face him.. right? And by the way.. who even gave him her e-mail addres?

Sakura's eyes started to droop but she caught her eyes open before they shut. First, she would have to take a shower to drain all her thoughts and secondly, she'd sleep in her queen sized cozy bed where her soft teddy bear lay. 

The soft ring of her e-mail interupted her thoughts.

1 new e-mail message

She wondered if it was Tomoyo. Sakura lazily clicked on it and waited for it to load. Her emerald eyes widened once she saw the person who sent it to her. That same name she saw before..

-Tai- ...

- - -

Syaoran was absolute furious and outraged about the arranged marriage. He clutched his head hoping that he could get out of it. There was probably a way.. but he couldn't think of any right now. Syaoran also hoped that this Kassie girl won't be a bitch like all of the other girls he had dated. All they wanted from him was his money and the throne of the Li Clan.

Syaoran sighed as he thought of one girl.. Sakura.

Whoa whoa wait a minute.. back up there! He, Syaoran Li was thinking of Sakura! Now why would he be doing that? Syaoran growled, trying to get her gorgerou smile out of his mind. He needed time to think. So Syaoran grabbed his jacket off his chair and headed out the door.

He didn't know where he was going; he let his feet take him to where ever they wanted to go. As he stopped walking, he looked up and noticed that he was at Cherry Blossom park. a/n: made up This place was the only place where he could shake his thoughts off and relax in peace. His feet slowly walked over to a near by bench and he sat down.

- - -

Sakura,

It's well..me Tai. You probably already know that but, I wanted to apologize for 2 years ago. You remember very well right? But it wasn't my fault! I swear to god that Yakashiro forced her self onto me. You've gotta trust me on this! I love you very much and I never wanted to hurt you like I did. You're proabably wondering why now right? I had no idea you'd go as far as to run away to where ever you are right now. I got your e-mail from Tomoyo.. don't be getting angry at her now..I practically forced her to give me your new e-mail. I hope that you will forgive me from your heart.. I love you and always will.

Tai.

Sakura skimmed through the note with her eyes darting back and fourth. She couldn't believe it! But.. how would she be able to know if Tai was lying or not? Sakura couldn't e-mail him back just yet, she needed time to think. Her hands quickly grabbed her pink fur coat and she walked out of her house and started walking down the deserted side walk. The sun had already setted and the lamp posts have litted, making the light glow on Sakura's form. Sakura had no idea where she was going but at the end, she found herself at a park filled with cherry blossom trees. Her face finally brightened up and she smiled whole heartedly at all the trees. Sakura absolutely loved cherry blossoms. That's why her named was named after them.

Sakura sighed and started to walk to sit underneath a tree but stopped abruptly when she saw a figure sitting on a bench staring right back at her. Her eyes squinted to get a better look and she gasped wondering if it was Syaoran. Sakura knew it was though, the unruly chocolate hair and his intense amber eyes, she could never forget them. She walked slowly towards him and stopped until she was infront of him. Her emerald eyes gazed into his amber eyes and she couldn't tell what emotions he had but she was falling into his gaze.

"Hello Syaoran, what are you do-." Sakura started off but got cut when his soft lips brushed againts her own.

Sakura's eyes widened but gave in and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened and was turned into a passionate one as their tounges danced with each other under the blooming cherry blossom tree.

- - - Remember the name? Kassie Yakashiro

End of chapter 2. 


	3. She's here!

We Belong Together

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wants her back.

Ages - Sakura&Girls 19 Syaoran&Guys 21

Pink Babie - Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :) hah just for a note.. i finally updated SANL but I would understand if people dont find that interesting anymore since i havent updated in like.. forever hah but hope u still read and review that storie.. plus this one too it would be greatly appreciated :)

We Belong Together  
by Pink Babie Updated: June 18, 2005 Chapter 3 - She's here!

- - - The kiss deepened and was turned into a passionate one as their tounges danced with each other under the blooming cherry blossom tree.  
- - -

As the two of them were in their lip lock, Sakura was finally brought back to life and noticed what she was doing. She quickly pulled her head away with a jerk, took a few steps back, and looked shockingly at Syaoran, and for herself. Sakura's fingers slowly went up to her soft lips and touched where he kissed her.

"You took my first kiss." Sakura whispered. "And I barely know you!" she added.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I didn't know what I was thinking." Syaoran explained shaking his head trying to concentrate on the matter and not thinking about the intense kiss. Sakura nodded understanding.

"I'm going to pretend like nothing happened. I'm leaving." Sakura stated and started to walk away but not without looking at him one more time. Syaoran heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. What on earth was he thinking about kissing a girl he just met today! And not only that, he was getting married and he might've just ruined his little friendship with Sakura. Though Syaoran thought about the negative consequenses, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he could go further then just friendship with Sakura. I mean come on, he liked her and she had the perfect personality and well, a perfect body. Who wouldn't want to go for her?

Syaoran chuckled lightly thinking of that. I mean come on, he had a fiance. That little thought would never come true... right?

- - -

Sakura entered her home and locked it. The feeling of warmth filled her body. She leaned her back on the door and closed her eyes, sighing. What was she thinking back there? She had never thought that her first kiss would be like that.. and to be with one that she hasn't known for a day yet. But then, Sakura actually liked the kiss because Syaoran was pouring such passion into it. Sakura hadn't really thought about it but.. could she ever actually be falling for this young gentleman?

Sakura started for her bathroom to take a nice cool shower, but of course, thinking about that special someone.

- - -

It has been officialy 1 day since he has met Sakura. And boy was stress coming on to his shoulders. He was thinking about apologizing for his actions so they could have a better friendship.

"Master Syaoran, Miss Yakashiro will be visiting today." Wei, the butler said.

"Alright, thanks for notice and didn't I tell you to not call me Master? It makes me feel older." Syaoran replied.

"Well, you are getting older and older each day." Wei grinned.

"True..I need to shower. If the whore comes, tell her to sit her ass down in the living room." Syaoran said icily thinking about his fiance.

"Don't judge her when you haven't even met her." Wei frowned slightly hearing the negative words from him. Syaoran just shrugged and walked off for his shower.

- - -

A silent figure quitely opened the bedroom door to where an emerald eyed beauty slept. The figure, went to her sheets and pulled them off her. Then she went to the blinds of the window and opened them. Instantly, the sun shone on Sakura's figure making her stir awake. Her eyes opened slowly and when she saw the figure she instantly screamed at the top of her lungs. She got out of her bed and almost tripped from the tangly sheets.

"AHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YO-." Sakura stopped her sentence and her eyes widened. The girl that was standing there just giggled, her violet eyes slightly held amusement.

"TOMOYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura asked shocked. But Sakura didn't wait for her answer and just embraced her dear friend tightly.

"Remember when I said on the phone that I would visit you soon, well this is soon. And if you're wondering how I got in, well I know that you always leave an extra key outside under your doormat." Tomoyo answered giggling still.

"Where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked pulling away; she was now wide awake.

"Well if you don't mind, here?" Tomoyo said looking around the room.

"Yes of course you can sleep in the other room."

"Alright, great!" Tomoyo cheered sitting down on Sakura's bed.

They both chatted for a while to catch up on the times that they haven't been together.

- - -

Syaoran walked down the steps of the stairs, shaking his hair since it was still a bit wet. He was wearing normal baggy jeans and a plain, green shirt. He entered the living room and he stopped walking when he saw a woman sitting down on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up from the magazine and her eyes lit once she saw the man she was waiting for. She put the magazine down and stood up.

Syaoran stared at her form and ran his eyes down her body. She was wearing tight white pants that stuck to her legs and a peach coloured halter top. Syaoran then stuck his eyes into hers and was quite satisfied that his fiance wasn't that bad. Her deep sea blue eyes and her long wavy blonde hair made her stand out from others.

"Hi I'm Kassie Yakashiro, pleased to meet you." and of course Kassie was overwhelmed that she was with a handsome hunk. She kept the feeling inside of her. Syaoran's eyes suddenly turned cold and he grunted.

"No shit." Syaoran grumbled. Fear suddenly struck Kassie's eyes as she was slightly surprised by the change. But then again, she liked a fiesty mouth.

Kassie just smiled and said,"Well then you must be Syaoran Li." She walked seductively towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his right ear.

"No worries, I'll take good care of you." And with that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"And where do you think your going?" Syaoran asked raising a brow. For an odd reason, he was lusting for this woman. She seemed to be more mature than others and he started to have a liking for her.

"Didn't your mother tell you? I'm living here for now on.. well until we get married and move out." Kassie replied looking back, only to find Syaoran's eyes glued on her ass. Kassie just smirked. She was going to have some fun with this one..

"Xiao Lang, Kassie." Yelan stated coming in through the room before both of them could move.

"Yes mother?" Syaoran asked while Kassie bowed politely.

"You two shall go out to a restaurant to eat breakfast and to get aquainted with each other. Wouldn't that be nice?" Yelan asked, well more like stated.

"Of course Mrs. Li, we'll go now." Kassie grinned as she grabbed her purse and opened the front door.

"Xiao Lang, I hope you actually get to know this lady and not break off this engagement." Yelan said.

Syaoran shrugged and followed after Kassie.

- - -

"Tomoyo, I'm hungry, let's go to a restaurant and eat breakfast." Sakura whined, emerging from the washroom, putting her hair into a tight, high ponytail.

"Yeah sure." Tomoyo answered. Her suitcases were inside the guestroom already and she went to get some clothes to put on.

Sakura went to her drawer and got out a short white skirt, a purple halter top, and a white jacket. She then applied her light make-up and walked over to where Tomoyo was.

"Tomoyo, you ready?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo was wearing tight black jeans and a white off the shoulder top. Her light purple eyes stood out even more because of the think black eyeliner she had put on.

"Yup. What restaurant are we going to?" Tomoyo asked getting her heels on.

"Uhm..how about Pink Petals? I went there with Meiling and Syaoran yesterday and that's basically the only restaurant I know here." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo looked confused for a moment and raised her perfect brow, then asked,"Who's Syaoran?"

"Meiling's cousin." Sakura answered, again thinking about the kiss. She spaced for a moment before she heard Tomoyo's cough.

"Okay, what happened between you two?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Uhm.. well we uh..ur we like.. kind of.. OKAY we kissed." Sakura answered nervously looking away to hide the tint in her cheeks.

"KAWAIIII!" Tomoyo screamed, stars in her eyes.

"And when did this happen?"

"Uh yesterday." Sakura replied. "Drop the subject though and lets go because I'm very famished."

Tomoyo giggled still and squeaked an "okay".

- - -

Syaoran and Kassie got into Syaoran's lexus and he started the car.

"So what restaurant are we going to Syaoran?" Kassie asked. Oh she loved the way she said Syaoran. She felt as if she all of a sudden went to a peasent and then to a royal queen. She felt safe with Syaoran and nobody can keep her from marrying him.

"We'll go to Pink Petals." Syaoran answered as they drove off. But as they drove there a certain someone was on his mind. He didn't know why he kept on thinking about Sakura but she just always popped into his mind out of no where. He couldn't think of her now, he had Kassie. Syaoran thought that he might as well try to have a real relationship with here since they were now engaged. Besides, Kassie was just as perfect as Sakura isn't she?

As they parked and got out of the vehicle, Syaoran saw someone that he thought he wouldn't be seeing for awhile; Sakura Kinomoto. She was with one other person though. A raven haired chick.

Syaoran's amber eyes stared at her form and Sakura, for some odd reason thought that she had to turn around like fate was making her and emerald eyes gazed right back into his ambers.

- - -

Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle.

- Crystal Middlemas -

- - -

Just decided to put that quote on.. it's sweet isn't it.

End of chapt. 3 


	4. She's falling for him

We Belong Together

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wants her back.

Ages - Sakura&Girls 19 Syaoran&Guys 21

Pink Babie - Here's the next great chpt.. haha .. well one thing..err... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REVIEWERS?  
I'm kinda dissapointed with myself for the last chpt becuz I only got like 7 reviews when on chpt 2 I got like double.. well hope you guys come back and review. It would be greatly appreciated. REVIEW! How about this.. 10 reviews and I will update :).. plzz?

We Belong Together  
by Pink Babie Updated: July 23, 2005 Chapter 3 - She's falling for him?

- - - Syaoran's amber eyes stared at her form and Sakura, for some odd reason thought that she had to turn around like fate was making her and emerald eyes gazed right back into his ambers.  
- - -

Sakura and Syaoran were both still gazing at each other until Tomoyo interupted Sakura.

"You seem to be staring at that hunk over there.. something going on that I don't know about?" Tomoyo asked eyeing the man Sakura was staring at.

"N-no-no err.. well he's the Syaoran that I was talking to you earlier about..." Sakura explained.

Tomoyo didn't have a chance to reply back because Syaoran was walking over to them at the moment with Kassie following right behind him.

"Hey Sakura, and you are?" Syaoran greeted and turned his attention to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo."

Syaoran gazed over to Sakura and found her looking at his fiance. Sakura's eyes were flashing dangerously and her cold glare made Syaoran want to shudder.

"Yakashiro.. pleased to see you again." Sakura stated sarcastically.

"I could say the same to you Kinomoto." Kassie snarled back in her bitchy voice.

Sakura glared. "Look's like you're still the same. Who's man you goin' to steal from now?"

"Oh right wouldn't you like to know. Atleast I have one. I'm not a sad woman desperate to have anybody." Kassie shot back crossing her amrs in front of her chest and giving her a triumphant look. Sakura was going to give it another go until Syaoran interupted.

Curse him.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute here, why are you guys going at each other when you don't even know one another?" Syaoran asked standing in between them.

"Oh ho ho, I know this bitch alright. As a matter of fact we were friends in high school." Kassie explained facing Syaoran.

Sakura took a few steps towards Kassie which made her raise a brow. She glared visiously at Kassie and said through clenched teeth,"You dirty slut. I wouldn't be talking since as you were the one who kissed my ex when you already had a boyfriend. Did Makoto every find out about that?" After the sentence, Sakura smiled sweetly. Tomoyo and Syaoran had to back away seeing the look on her face. They were worried at what Sakura would do. This was probably the first time Tomoyo has every seen Sakura so mean and vicious.

"...Well yes of course he did. I was being truthful to him." Kassie said remembering Makoto. Her and Makoto have loved each other since the beggining of high school. Kassie loved him so much, she couldn't keep anything from him so that's why she had to tell him or else she was being dishonest.

Sakura gave out a light chuckle. "Yah and then he probably dumped your sorry little ass. Now do me a favour and fuck off. I don't want to see any part of you again or else I will seriously break every part of your skanky body."

With that, Sakura marched into the restaurant. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and then back to Kassie. Her eyes grew cold and vicious once she laid eyes on her once again.

"And that's not a threat." Tomoyo stated to Kassie making sure she heard every word. She looked back at Syaoran and suddenly her face got all happy and extatic like she usually was.

"Nice to meet you Syaoran. And.. well why are you with her anyway?" Tomoyo asked eyeing him. Tomoyo had a feeling that something bad will happen with him around yet she felt something good. She had a good instinct that maybe, Syaoran and Sakura could get together?

Syaoran thought for a moment when she asked this question. He didn't want Tomoyo to know that he was engaged to this woman. He liked Sakura though. But he wasn't lusting for Sakura as he was with Kassie.

"Oh Syaoran is my --." Kassie started but got interupted rudely by Syaoran.

"She's one of my cousins that just came here to visit. My mother said I had to take her out so she could get used to Hong Kong." Syaoran lied greatly.

"Ohh.. I see.. well see ya later." Tomoyo replied. That answer was absolutely fishy and she didn't know if it was in a positive or negative way. She dropped it and just entered the restaurant.

- - -

Kassie stared at Syaoran with her mouth slightly opened.

"I AM NOT YOUR COUSIN!" Kassie exploded.

"I don't want to hear it Yakashiro." Syaoran sighed. "We are going to a different restaurant."

"No. I want you to go back in there and tell Daidouji that you are my fiance and we are getting married. What is wrong with you did you mind go blank or something! Call me Kassie to!" Kassie raged, flabbergasted.

"No. Let's go, I'll explain later." Syaoran said, exhausted with her screaming and yelling. He got over to his car and sat down in the drivers seat. Kassie still hasn't moved an inch where she was standing.

"Okay, I guess you can walk home." Syaoran told before shutting the door and putting his key in the ignition. Kassie scurried over and sat down in the passengers seat before he left.

- - -

Tomoyo scanned her violet eyes over the scene that just unfolded. Now something is really fishy. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but she knew it had to do with Syaoran's answer when she had asked him what he was doing with Kassie. Tomoyo shrugged it off for now, but she was totally going to deal with it later on. Right now was the time where she and Sakura would catch up on the things they missed out.

"Tomoyo, earth to Tomoyo." Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face and looked at her in worry. She snapped back to reality and smiled reassuring Sakura.

"Yeah..?"

Sakura frowned deeply and rubbed her temples. "Did you really give Tai my e-mail address?"

"Well..err yes. I did but trust me Sakura he kept on begging and begging me. He told me that he just wanted to talk to you again. You know me, I can't help it when people talk to passionate." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura sighed deeply and put her head onto the table. Tears were threatening to slip out of her closed eyes. She wouldn't let them though, especially at a place so public.

"I love him so much Tomoyo. I still do!" Sakura quivered. "I decided not to e-mail him back for a while. I don't know what to say to him."

Tomoyo reached over the table and touched Sakura's hand, smiling softly.

"Sakura, it'll be alright, I'm here to help ya through it alright?" Tomoyo whispered quietly. Sakura brought her head up and nodded, brushing away the little tears that slipped through her eyes.

"You know Sakura.. I actually think that you and Li make an adorable couple." Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up just a little bit. Sakura gave a light laugh and shook her head.

"I just met him Tomoyo.. I wanna get to know him first you know.. I well.. to tell you the truth, I am interested in him. Maybe we could be more than friends you know." Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo gave Sakura an amused look.

"Hopefully he's not taken by somebody else." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh no! He is! Yakashiro.. they were probably going on some kind of date or something like that. My chances are over then!" Sakura gasped. Tomoyo smiled and giggled.

"No worries Sakura, she's his cousin that just arrived in Hong Kong. Syaoran told me before I came in here." Tomoyo explained.

"Hmm.. things will get interesting then." Sakura grinned. "And you know.. I think I need to get over Tai."

"Then maybe you should send him an e-mail soon."

"Haha I will."

"Maybe we shall visit Mei Ling today?" Tomoyo asked looking up when a waiter came to give them their food they ordered. He was eyeing them up and down carefully, taking his time. He left as soon as Sakura and Tomoyo caught him staring. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and started bursting out laughing. Now this. Is what they call a good time.

- - -

Later on That Day.

- - -

DING DONG!

"Syaoran! Go and get it!" Mei Ling screeched at him.

"No you get off your lazy bum and you get it!" Syaoran shot back. He was sitting down and reading a magazine.

"How about I get it?" Eriol sighed walking towards the door. Once he opened the door, his breath got caught in his throat. The most gogeous angel just came down from heaven and sent her to him.

"I uh.. well hello there!" Eriol said nervously hoping he didn't sound to stupid. Tomoyo just grinned at him and said hello back.

"Hey Eriol!" Sakura said entering the mansion.

"Mei Ling?" Tomoyo called out. Mei Ling popped her head out from her room upstairs and saw Tomoyo and Sakura standing with Eriol.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Mei Ling exclaimed wildly running down the stairs, almost tripping. She embraced them into a tight hug.

"Oh I missed you guys!" Mei Ling squeaked.

"Err.. I just saw you yesterday Mei Ling." Sakura replied breaking away.

"Oh right..but I haven't seen Tomoyo in ages!" Mei Ling cried as she hugged her again.

"Why hello two charming ladies, good to see you again." Syaoran greeted walking towards them. Kassie was right now at the mall shopping with one of her old friends so she wasn't there to bug them.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Eriol asked.

"Yah of course." Tomoyo replied grinning.

'Oh god what is happening to yourself Eriol? She's beautiful.'

"Okay well then you guys can have a seat in the living area. Dinner is bein' cooked right now." Syaoran said as he walked and sat down on a loveseat. Eriol followed and sat down on a one seater while Tomoyo and Mei Ling sat together. That left Sakura to sit with Syaoran. She sat down shyly and looked around nervously. Why was she acting this way? She's say down on a couch with many boys before and she didn't feel what she was feeling currently.

"Let's watch a movie. I'll put it in." Mei Ling said, completely forgetting that dinner was soon to be ready. She seemed to put on a romantic movie where the plot was that there was a couple and the girl caught her boyfriend cheating on her with a different girl.

All of this seemed to familiar to Sakura. This was exactly just like her life! Tears were threatening to come out during the middle of the movie. She needed out, fresh air. Sakura stood up and was heading out to the front door to get some air. She didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want to interupt the movie. Nobody seemed to notice.

Except the messy haired boy next to her.

- - -  
Yes.. I know! Horrible place to leave it off.. LoL couldn't help it? Well REVIEW. ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS! plzz?

End of chpt. 4 


	5. The Date

We Belong Together

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to start a fresh, new life because of someone who hurt her. There she meets the handsome, sexy, Li Syaoran. They start to see each other and get aquainted. Syaoran is in an arranged marriage though. Not only that; Sakura's ex wants her back.

Ages - Sakura&Girls 19 Syaoran&Guys 21

Disclaimer: Do.Not.Own.

Pink Babie - I'm back with chpt. 5! Wow I got my reviewers back:) LoL well, hopefully this chpt. will get another 15 reviews! or even better, more. Late update.. yes I know.

by Pink Babie Updated: Sept. 29th, 2005 Chapter 5 - The Date

- - -

Sakura quietly slipped through the front door and shut it. She walked towards a bench and sat down, her past memories haunting her. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, liking the feel of the wind blowing againts her face. A few tears slipped through her eyes as she wiped them away. The front door creaked open which startled Sakura.

The person standing there, Syaoran.

- - -

Inside, Mei Ling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were still watching the movie until Mei Ling noticed that the two were gone.

'I wonder where they could be..' Mei Lin thought looking around until she noticed that the front door was unlocked.

'Ahh.. so they're outside. I wonder what they could be doing..."

- - -

"What are you doing out here Sakura?" Syaoran asked, curious. He took a seat beside Sakura and looked at her. He stared at her features.. her alluring emerald eyes, her petite nose, and her moist lips. God.. she was beautiful.

"I just.. needed some fresh air." Sakura answered. Syaoran seemed suspicious with this answer, for one, he could tell that she has been crying because of the dried tears on her cheeks.

"You've been crying." Syaoran said, taking his hand and moving it to caress her soft cheek. She loved the way how his hand touched her cheek.

"It's quite obvious is it not?" Sakura inquired.

Syaoran just gave a slight smile and asked,"Why were you shedding tears? Crying doesn't seem to suit your beautiful face.

Sakura blushed a light pink and looked down at her feet. She fiddled with her hands not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sakura nodded her head no. She would tell him. For some odd reason, Sakura felt like she could tell all her deep secrets to this man sitting next to her; she could trust him but she had no idea why. Just yesterday had she met the guy next to her.

"About a couple years ago, my ex-boyfriend.. he well.. kind of cheated on me.. with the bitch that I was arguing with today.. your cousin right?"

"My cousin? Who are you-" Syaoran totally forgot about the lie he told Tomoyo about Kassie being his cousin. It came back to his mind and he scratched his head.

"Ohhh! Kassie.. yahh she's my cousin.." Syaoran answered nervously. Sakura looked suspiciously at Syaoran. Her glowing orbs going slightly smaller. I mean.. who would forget about their cousin that just came to Japan?

..Uh oh?

Sakura shook the thought off and went back to normal mode.

"Gawwwd! I wonder how you guys could be cousins.. I mean look at your personalities. She's such a whiny bitch while your such a nice man."

Syaoran grinned at the compliment.

"Yah..my cousin can sure be a bitch.." Syaoran agreed. Even though he hasn't known Kassie for long, he could already tell that she could be such a hypocrite.

Sakura nodded her head. "Definately."

Silence overcomed their conversation as they both sat on the bench. Sakura fiddled with her hands.. she felt some what nervous.

Syaoran was the one to break the silence.

"So.. I was wondering if.. if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Syaoran asked nervously. He so didn't want to be rejected by this beauty.

Sakura raised a brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess you can say that." Syaoran shrugged. "So will you?"

Sakura cracked a large grin. "Of course." 

Syaoran smiled and spoke. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00. Dress fancy."

And with that, Syaoran gave a quick peck on Sakura's lips and got up off his seat to go back inside through the front door. Sakura sat there blushing with her fingers at her lips where he kissed her. Could she be falling hard?

- - -

"Sakura! Come out NOW and let me see you!" Tomoyo screamed through the door.

It was now the next day and it was 6:30. Thirty minutes before he would come and pick her up for their date.

"Yes yes, I'm coming Tomoyo." Sakura said and came out of the bathroom.

"OH MY GAWDDD! KAWAIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura had to cover her ears.

"Sakura-chan.. you look soo stunningly gorgeous! Syaoran will drop dead to the ground! And of course it's my creation!" Tomoyo babbled on about how amazing the dress looked on her.

Sakura blushed at the thought and looked at her long mirror on the wall.

She was dressed in an emerald green silky dress that stopped above her knees. The green to bring out her tremendous orbs. The top of her dress was a v-neck to expose a little bit of cleavage and the back of her gown was tied up for a halter dress. It was not too tight but it still showed her feminine curves.

(an: not good at describing dresses..)

"Sakura quickly put these heels on so I can do your hair and make-up!" Tomoyo gave Sakura the heels.

As Sakura put on her stiletto's Tomoyo ushered her to sit down and grabbed some light, sparkly green eye shawdow and then applied dark black mascara on her long eye lashes. After the make-up she tied Sakura's hair and put it into a messy bun.

"And a little eye liner and lipgloss.. there done!"

"Wow Tomoyo you did a great job.." Sakura awed. "And there goes the doorbell.." she added when the bell rang.

"OHOHOH! Sakura! Syaoran's going to drop dead once he see's you..come on!"

- - -

Damn was he nervous.. he never knew that he could act so damn nervous just for a girl.. I mean come on he always went out with girls on dates but this one wasn't any different was it? Syaoran tugged on his sleeve as he rang the doorbell. He waited patiently until the door finally opened. Syaoran's expression was surprised when Sakura was pushed out of the door quickly and you could hear Tomoyo shouting clearly to Sakura.

"Remeber to tell me what happened! All details or you don't want to know what I can do! Have a good time." and BAM.

Tomoyo slammed the door and Sakura and Syaoran jumped a bit, staring at the wooden door.

"Umm sorry, Tomoyo's a bit too hyped up..." Sakura started off.

He chuckled, "Yahh I can kind of tell."

This was the time he looked at Sakura carefully. Damn was she gorgeous! He loved the way the dress clung to Sakura's figure. Sakura felt his eyes roaming her body and flushed, making her cheeks turn more pink than it already was.

"You look gorgeous." he spilled.

A slow grin formed on Sakura's marvelous face. "And so do you but shall we be heading now?"

Syaoran was just wearing a normal black tux. His hair was still as messy as usual but he still looked incredibly handsome.

"Yah. Let's go."

- - -

They drove up to the restaurant and came to a stop at a parking spot. Syaoran put the car to park as Sakura took off her seat belt. Being the gentlemen Syaoran was, he got out of his vehicle and opened the car door for Sakura and took her hand. He shut the door behind them and they walked into the restaurant.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The best for you cherry blossom." Syaoran mummbled into her ear.

His hot breath on her skin sent her tingles through her arms as she blushed a deep rose colour. Syaoran chuckled at how cute she looked.

"Reservation for Li."

"Come right this way." the waitress replied.

Syaoran and Sakura followed them to a private table out onto the balcony where they could see the night sky filled with sprinkling stars and where they can feel the night breeze brush across their faces.

"What a beautiful sight." Sakura sighed with delight.

They ordered their food and chatted with each other about their lives and got to know each other very well. When the food came, they ate in silence. After they were done, Sakura watched as the lovely couples on the dance floor danced elegantly in their rich clothing. Syaoran saw this so he got up and held a hand to Sakura.

"Would you like a dance cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked.

She smiled. "Yes of course little wolf." and she accepted his hand.

The two walked onto the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song.

Syaoran drew her close as he put his hands on her tiny waist while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

A couple minutes have passed though it felt like forever for Sakura as they swayed to the soft music playing in the background. It felt like it was only them in the room while all of the other couples dancing dissapeared into the darkness.

"You are a wonderful dancer." Syaoran whispered into her ear which snapped Sakura back to reality.

Sakura slowly rested her cheek onto Syaoran's broad chest as he sniffed the scent of her hair.

"And you too."

- - -

Syaoran and Sakura exited the car as they walked to Sakura's front door.

She faced him and grinned widely.

"I had such a great time today Syaoran. Thank you!" Sakura spoke as she embraced him tightly.

"Your very welcome." Syaoran replied back, brushing her soft hair with his hands. They both pulled back and gazed at each other. Their faces drawing closer to each other until the gap was no longer there. Their soft lips caressing againts each other as Sakura's hands moved immediately up behind his neck, coming closer, his right hand rested at her waist while his left moving down her back.

Sakura let out a small moan as Syaoran traced her lips with his tounge, asking for entrance. Allowing him, she parted her lips and their tounges intertwined againts each other, moving in perfect rhythm. After a couple more seconds, they broke apart for air. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly.

"Cya later cherry blossom." and with that he gave her a peck on her lips and walked towards his car and drove off.

"Bye..little wolf." she mummbled, watching his car as it drove off in the distance.

Was she in love?

- - -

End of chpt. 4

Errm.. kind of a boring chpt? But you know had to kinda get their relationship going if u kno whut i meann.  
A lota S/S thoughh!  
Until next time! ( I love reviews). 


End file.
